Neville, Hannah, and The Goblet of Fire
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Alternate Goblet of Fire where Neville and Hannah hook up a lot sooner, still follows the movie and all it's excitement though! I've always loved Goblet of Fire, I think it would be the cutest thing ever if Neville and Hannah just got together then...so that's basically what this is.
1. Dorm Talk-The Goblet Of Fire

A/N:_ JKR owns all dis. (Alternate Goblet of Fire; NevillexHannah, behind the scenes)_

**Dorm Talk-The Goblet of Fire**

_The welcoming feast was awesome as always, and this year Hogwarts was hosting some legendary event called The Triwizard Tournament. Two other wizarding schools would be staying on the Hogwarts grounds: Beaubaxtons Academy of France and their friends from the North, Durmstrang Institute. They also had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, shocker, Auror Alastor Mad Eye Moody._

_Dumbledore had announced the event over dinner and a Ministry official explained the rules. Dumbledore revealed something called The Goblet of Fire, a giant goblet with a blue flame coming out of the top-it was very shiny indeed. There was to be three champions; one from each school. The victor would recieve eternal glory._

_He said if chosen there was no turning back, and those who wished to enter merely submit their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the goblet before that hour on Saturday night. The only exception being you had to be atleast 17, to the aggrivation of many students. He said if chosen, you stood alone. _

Hannah Abbott sat on her bed in the Fourth Year Hufflepuff girls dorm reading _Divination Daily magazine_ before bed. Her other roommates Susan Bones, Leanne, and Megan Jones were giggling and chattering on and on about how hot the Durmstrangs were and the speculation that Cedric Diggory would enter the tournament.

She, Hannah herself, didn't really have much interest in the subject. She didn't understand all the hooplah, so it was some legendary event, the Durmstrangs were sort of cute she supposed, and it would be awesome for Hufflepuff if Cedric entered and won, but was it really _that _huge of a deal?

After flipping through the newspaper, she took off her pink reading glasses and placed them on her bedside table. "Hannah! Come here, we're talking about Cedric!" her best friend Susan called from Megan's bed across the room.

"No thanks guys, I'm really tired," Hannah lied, flipping off her light and snuggling into her pillow. As she closed her eyes she could have sworn she heard Leanne call her a killjoy, _whatever. _

The Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Tournament, and of course Fleur Delacour's backside, were all popular conversation topics among the Fourth Year Gryffindor boys in their dorm. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas all sat around by Harry's bunk near the window.

"Did you see the way they walked!" Ron couldn't stop talking about how amazing he thought the Beaubaxton girls bums were.

"Yes, Ron. Nice arses, did ya check out how big their Headmistress was though?" Seamus piped up.

"Guys, forget Beaubaxtons-wouldn't it be so cool if we could somehow enter the tournament?" Harry asked.

"Oh definitely. It sounds awesome, til Dumbledore and that older ministry guy ruined it for us," Seamus jumped right into his favorite topic of conversation.

"Eternal glory does sound pretty sweet!" Dean exclaimed.

Neville Longbottom tried to drown them out by slamming his pillow over his head, but he could still hear them. He had no interest whatsoever in joining that death sentence they treated like some sort of game. He couldn't sleep through all their talking so he flipped on his bedside light and grabbed his Herbology book.

The one topic of conversation he would have discussed with them was Mad Eye Moody, but no one else seemed to care all that much, as they got new teachers every year in that subject. They figured they'd talked about him enough over dinner.

After reading an article on Shrivelfigs, Neville shut his Herbology book and grabbed his Defense Against The Dark Arts book instead. He knew he was rubbish at the subject, and tomorrow was their first lesson so he was nervous.

"Hey Neville, come join us!" Seamus called.

Neville smiled "That's okay, unless you're talking about Mad Eye Moody...er, he seemed like a pretty cool guy," he replied.

"He did, Dad knows him from the Ministry, kinda scared for tomorrow's lesson," Ron commented.

"I can't wait! I bet it'll be awesome, he seems like a mad hatter kinda guy!" Seamus said excitedly.

Harry grinned "I dunno what he was drinking, and his eye kinda creeps me out, but he definitely seems like he knows his stuff."

They discussed it for a few minutes, but the conversation made a 360 back to Fleur Delacour's behind, and Neville just rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll be in my bunk." He got up and went back to his bunk.

He opened his Herbology book again and read about all sorts of different plants to get ahead as the other boys talked into the late hours of the night. Neville couldn't help but wonder _what is the big hooplah anyways? _It did seem pretty cool that Hogwarts was hosting some legendary event, maybe he should give it more of a chance.

So, he decided to eavesdrop for a few minutes.

_"I wonder how they expect those Beaubaxtons girls to enter-they're all just a bunch of fairy princesses with goregous bums" Ron _

_"I heard that Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory wants to enter, I wonder if any of the Seventh Years in Gryffindor will enter?" Seamus_

_"Ah Diggory's a bit of an arrogant bloke, but he's nice enough. Our dad's know eachother. Fred and George wanna join but they're only 16" Ron_

_"I dunno guys I think if Krum's as good a wizard as he is at Quidditch, Hogwarts better watch out" Harry_

_"Hah but they still lost to IRELAND!" Seamus_

_"Krum's still pretty awesome" Harry and Ron in unison_

_"I just can't wait to see who gets picked!" Dean_

Finally he fell asleep...with his face still buried in his Herbology book.


	2. Mad Eye Moody & The Unforgivable Curses

**Mad Eye Moody And The Unforgivable Curses**

"HANNAH ABBOTT!" Susan Bones shouted, shaking her best friend.

Hannah jolted awake and as soon as she opened her eyes, became extremely dizzy, falling out of her bunk and crashing to the floor. Leanne giggled "Shut up," Hannah muttered, brushing off her pink bunny pajamas.

"Come on! We have Defense Against The Dark Arts first, and I don't wanna find out if that Moody guy is a fan of tardiness!" Susan exclaimed, she was already in uniform and picked up her bookbag, slinging it over her shoulder.

Hannah groaned "Why did you do that to me? Megan's still sleeping and she didn't get shaken out of bed!" she complained, sliding her pajama top off and grabbing her white blouse. Susan grinned "I like aggrivating you, that's why." Hannah rolled her eyes and wrapped her Hufflepuff tie around her collar.

Leanne was also scrambling to get dressed "I really hope we aren't late, what if we get detention or something?" Susan shrugged "That's what I'm saying. Ergh Merlin's beard! MEEEEEGAAAAAAN!" Megan bolted up in bed, nearly falling out like Hannah.

"OK, am I going crazy? All of the sudden my skirt doesn't fit...and it fit fine yesterday!" Hannah complained, very confused.

"Oops, mine's a bit loose, must have grabbed yours!" Leanne apologized as they swapped skirts and changed quickly. Susan rolled her eyes "Ok, us Hufflepuff girls stick together, but if we didn't-I'd sooo leave without you!" she groaned. Megan was still in her pajamas. "HURRY UP!"

"Okay, okay!" Hannah said. "Yeah, cool your cauldron Susan!" Megan agreed, grabbing her tie as Hannah and Leanne fastened their robes. Susan tapped her feet impatiently "Merlin's beard, I'll be in the common room!" she huffed, shutting the door behind her.

Megan rolled her eyes "She's literally a hothead, red hair and zero patience!"

Leanne giggled "Yeah and Hannah's the dumb blonde...just kidding!"

Hannah rolled her eyes "And everyone is annoying me right now, can we just get to class without all the jibbering?"

The Hufflepuffs gathered their books and left their dorm to meet Susan in the common room, together they all set off towards their Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson. They'd missed breakfast in the Great Hall.

Neville Longbottom had also woken up late and was now rushing to class, his golden-crimson Gryffindor tie and book bag flying everywhere. None of the other boys had been considerate enough to wake him, but Dean had snapped a picture of him asleep in his textbook with his muggle cell phone, prat.

He was not about to get on Moody's bad side the first day, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize he'd smacked straight into a group of Hufflepuff girls also rushing to class, knocking over Hannah Abbott...and falling on top of her.

"Merlin's beard!" the blonde girl squeaked, dropping her books everywhere. Her friends were too rushed to wait up and ran ahead. Neville's face flushed a deep shade of red as he rushed to pick up both of their books. "Er, hey Hannah, I'm so sorry-" he mumbled awkwardly.

Hannah adjusted her ponytail, normally she would have smiled and told him it was okay, but today she wore a scowl. "Thanks," she muttered as he handed her books back, apparently she was in a bad mood, Neville thought.

She brushed off her Hufflepuff robes and broke into a run, Neville jogged to catch up with her. "Are-you-mad-at-me?" he panted.

"No, I'm just-having a bit of a-bad start-to my day," she replied dryly and out of breath as they reached the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. One minute before class began. They shuffled in and quickly took the last two seats.

Soon enough, Mad Eye Moody was standing before the class. "Alastor Moody-," he began. "-ex auror...Ministry malcontent...and your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," he continued in a gruff voice. "-I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end," he finished dryly.

"Any questions?" He glared at each student in turn, scanning the class.

The class just stared at him in bored yet curious wonder. Hannah glanced down at her desk nervously, she sat in the middle of the room at a desk directly behind Hermione Granger. Neville however, was not as fortunate, he'd taken the last seat next to Dean Thomas in the very front row, and was right up where Moody was glaring at them all.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach-" Moody began his lecture. "But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" he asked.

"Three, sir," Hermione blurted out. She sounded upset, Hannah noted.

"And they are so named?" Moody continued.

"Because they are unforgivable-," Hermione answered bluntly, yet like she wanted to cry all at the same time. Hannah found herself crinkling her own face into a nervous expression, what was going on? "-The use of any one of them will-"

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct!" Moody cut her off gruffly, scribbling on the chalkboard. "Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do, I say different!" he exclaimed...gruffly passionate.

"You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" he roared.

Hannah spun around to see the Irish Gryffindor boy two seats behind her trying to hide his gum. "Ah no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head!" Seamus groaned quietly, trying to make those around him laugh. Moody threw his chalk in Seamus's direction, Hannah ducked as it nearly hit her in the face on it's way to Seamus.

"AND HEAR ACROSS CLASSROOMS!" Moody roared. Everyone in even the slightest risk range had flinched and were just coming back up. "So, which curse should we see first?" he asked, calmer.

He walked over to Ron Weasley "WEASLEY! Stand." The ginger boy stood up out of nervous, fascinated, and terrified respect. "Give us a curse," Moody whispered.

Ron thought for a moment "Well, my dad did tell me about one," he mumbled.

Moody grunted in interest for him to continue. "The Imperius Curse," Ron said. Moody's eyes-even his fake glass wobbly one-widened. "Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago," he said.

"Perhaps this will show you why..." he muttered, walking back to his desk to fetch something. Ron sat back down as the rest of the class watched in wonder. "Hello." Moody grinned maniacally, fetching a tiny spider from a glass jar on his desk. "Lovely little beauty..."

He pointed his wand at the spider "_Engorgio" _he said quietly, making the spider grow much larger. _"Imperio!" _he growled, flicking his wand and the spider followed. It landed right on Neville and Dean's desk, both boys jumped. Neville really didn't care for spiders, at all.

Moody just laughed and flicked it onto the head of Vincet Crabbe, who turned from bully Slytherin to scared crybaby in a matter of seconds. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless." Moody was enjoying himself.

The Patil twins giggled...until he flicked it onto Parvati's hand and it began to crawl up her arm, and suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. Moody made the spider dance over Ron's head, Neville knew Ron had severe arachnaphobia, the poor boy was scared stiff. "If she bites...she's lethal!" Moody laughed like a madman as the spider landed on Ron's forehead, making him squeak in fear.

Moody continued laughing, Draco Malfoy was laughing quite hard himself. "What are you laughin' at?" Moody asked, flicking the spider onto Draco's face. "Get off!" Draco hissed to Goyle, who was trying to swat it off his face. Malfoy was totally flipping out and the entire class erupted in laughter, Harry and Ron were clapping.

"Talened isn't she? What should her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody was laughing hysterically, he flicked the spider into the glass window. "Drown herself?" he asked quieter, moving the spider above a bucket of murky water, the spider was dancing and dipped one of it's legs in.

Finally, Moody withdrew the spider back into his hand. Now the class looked up at him, horribly disturbed. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed...that they only did You Know Who's bidding, under the influence of the Imperius Curse, but here's the rub...how do we sort out-the _liars _?" he continued.

"Another, another..." Moody whispered.

Several students raised their hands, but Moody's eyes rested on Neville. "Up up, come on. Longbottom, is it? Up."

Neville was horrified, he hadn't even raised his hand, but he slowly raised it on Moody's demand. Hannah had been looking away, but when she heard Neville's name called, turned to look at him curiously. Neville slowly got to his feet, shaking.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology," Moody spoke conversationally.

Neville nodded, "Th-there's the, um, The Cruciatus...Curse," he stuttered. His Gran had told him the fate of his parents when he was younger, they had been tortured mercilessly into insanity by the very same curse.

"Correct! Correct! Come, come..." Moody spoke excitedly, motioning for Neville to follow.

They walked up to the desk where the spider lay. "Particularly nasty," Moody muttered. "The torture curse," he whispered, pointing his wand at the spider once more. _"Crucio!"_ This time, Neville watched as the spider writhed in agony...and couldn't help but imagine his parents. His face twisted and he squinted his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

Hermione was growing more and more upset, Hannah found her own face twisting in disgust-it was as if Moody was torturing Neville. "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM STOP IT!" Hermione cried out, literally, she was ready to cry.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't have to yell out, which for the first time that class period, she considered doing. Moody lowered his wand and the spider fell limply atop it's glass lid. Neville's face twisted and he blinked his eyes open, shaking his head a few times.

Moody cleared his throat and placed the spider on top of Hermione's stack of books. "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger," he spoke quietly. Hermione shook her head, it was taking everything she had not to burst into tears.

"No?" _"Avada Kedavra!" _Moody flicked his wand at the innocent spider, killing it atop Hermione's textbook. Hermione turned away and Hannah flinched. Harry Potter was watching intently at the other desk, he looked at Moody suspiciously.

"The Killing Curse," Moody announced. "Only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room..." Moody zoomed his mad-eye directly on Harry. He took a large swig of something from his flask. Harry continued to watch suspiciously. "Class dismissed!"

Those closest to the door bolted out as fast as they could, the students filed out quickly. Neville swept out the door swiftly, and Hannah found herself almost chasing after him. "Neville?" she stopped him on the stairs.

He held a blank stare across his face and grunted in response. Hannah's bad day suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore, nothing compared to Neville's, and she deeply regretted snapping at him before. "You alright?" she spoke softly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

Neville nodded meekly "Yeah, I'll be fine," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Hannah pushed.

Neville nodded "Yeah, thanks," his voice held no emotion as it had before. Before she knew what she was doing, Hannah found herself giving him a tight hug, one to which he did not resist. She blushed but dismissed it as the Hufflepuff in her, she didn't have a crush on silly, clumsy, Neville Longbottom. No. Did she?

Quickly, she let go of him as she spotted Leanne and Susan walking down the spiral stairs. "See ya in Herbology," she muttered awkwardly, still blushing as she followed her friends down the stairs. She could have sworn she heard Neville mutter "See ya".

Neville continued down to stand by the window, it was raining heavily. He could hear Hermione talking to Harry and Ron _"I mean did you see Neville's face-"_

She stopped abruptly in front of Neville. He didn't really mind them talking about him, but it was considerate of her to stop. "Neville?" Hermione asked, alarmed. Mad Eye quickly made his way down the stairs and rested a firm hand on Neville's shoulder. "Son?"

Neville slowly turned to face his mad hatter of a professor. "You all right?" Moody asked. Neville nodded meekly again, as he had done the first time Hannah Abbott asked, why did she ask anyways? Did she like him? Someone of the female species couldn't possibly like _him _? He was snapped from his thoughts my Moody's voice.

"Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something," the Professor told him, slowly turning him towards the stairs again. Neville just followed him upstairs reluctantly. And not a soul stood in his way. He almost thought he'd be missing Herbology, but remembered it was their free period after-Herbology was later, and relaxed.

He'd miss the time most students were planning on putting their names in the goblet, but he didn't care too much. He couldn't help but wonder if Hannah would go to watch Cedric Diggory try.


	3. Triwizard Champions

**Triwizard Champions**

Neville was suprised, Moody had only kept him for a few minutes. He'd poured him a warm mug of tea and given him a book about plants, then let him go. Neville was excited, he still had time to get down to the Great Hall to see who was going to try and enter the Tournament.

"Come on we'll be late!" several students rushed through the rain to the Great Hall. Neville was very careful not to get his new book wet. Once inside he realized most of the students were already in there, he spotted Hannah standing with her friend Ernie MacMillan and Cedric's group.

He decided to flip through his book _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs _for a few seconds as some students put their names into the goblet. A Durmstrang and a few Hogwarts Seventh Years.

Hannah stood with her other friend Ernie MacMillan, waiting for Cedric to arrive. "Do you think he'll really do it?" Ernie asked eagerly.

"I dunno Ernie," Hannah replied. "It would be nice though, considering Hufflepuff never gets the respect it deserves."

Suddenly there came Diggory, bounding in from the rain and barreling through his friends towards the goblet. "Come on Ced! Put it in!" they cheered. Cedric was grinning widely as he threw his name in the goblet. Hannah and Ernie cheered along with their older housemates and joined them in congratulating Cedric as if he'd already won.

Neville had missed it, he was still reading his book. He could hear Harry and Ron talking about eternal glory in front of him. Suddenly, the Weasley twins bounded inside shouting triumphantly and ran over to a group of Gryffindors, several other students ran over as well.

"Well lads we've done it! Cooked it up just this morning!" they announced proudly, flasks of a weird looking liquid in their hands.

"It's not going to work..." came Hermione's voice in a taunting tone.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Granger?" the twins teased back.

Now Neville was interested and walked over beside Seamus "What is that?" he asked. Seamus grinned "Agin' potion, they're gonna try an' get in!" he replied before they turned their attention back to Miss Know It All Hermione explaining the downfall of the twins plans.

"You see this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself," she informed them matter of factly.

"So?"

Hermione shut her book in humored agitation. "SO, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion!" she huffed. The twins grinned "But that's why it's so brilliant, because it's so pathetically dim witted!"

"Ready Fred?" "Ready George?" "Bottoms up!" They drank the potions and hopped right over the age line, the Great Hall erupted in cheers and laughter. "Ready?" they each threw their names into the Goblet. "YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" more cheers.

Suddenly in a flash of blue light, the twins were thrown backwards out of the age circle. They now resembled old men. "You said! You said!" They began to fight. Students crowded around in a big mob chanting "Fight fight fight!" Seamus was bouncing up and down and shaking his fist excitedly.

Just then the room fell silent, and the fighting ceased. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff their Headmaster, and another Durmstrang were walking through the doors. Everyone watched in silence as Krum placed his own name into the goblet, then left without a word, glancing down at Hermione who watched him go in awe.

"Whoa! Krum entered!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Figures," Seamus said. "I wonder if Diggory'll get in, the Hufflepuffs are all riled up now!"

Neville glanced over at the assembled crowd of Hufflepuffs, he could still pick out Hannah Abbott's blonde hair-she was patting Diggory's back excitedly. He shut his book and walked over, he decided to thank her for trying to make him feel better before.

"Er, hi Hannah," he gently poked her back.

Hannah turned "Oh, hey Neville," she smiled. Ernie looked at them oddly, then turned back to sucking up to Cedric like a little puppy.

"Er, I just wanted to say, uh, thanks for before," Neville mumbled awkwardly, he truly hated talking to girls...it was so hard for him.

Hannah smiled "Oh okay, uh, you're welcome," she mumbled awkwardly, blushing.

Neville decided to change topics, quick. "So er, maybe Diggory will get picked...that would be pretty cool for you guys," he said.

"More like AWESOME!" Ernie cut in, then went back to bouncing along inside the Hufflepuff circle that had formed around Cedric Diggory.

Hannah rolled her eyes "I'm sorry about him, he gets..._excited _sometimes."

Neville chuckled nervously, then remembering that they had Herbology next, decided to show her his new book. "Hey, er, you enjoy Herbology right?"

Hannah cocked an eyebrow "Oh, er, yeah...why?"

"Look what Moody gave to me!" Neville exclaimed sounding excited, he opened the book to show her.

Hannah peered down over the page it was opened to "Oh cool..." she mused, scanning the page. Her eyes lit up in interest, Neville grinned. Suddenly Ernie was back standing next to Hannah, apparently Diggory's group had to go to class. "What's that?"

Hannah smiled "Neville's showing me this book he got, it's pretty cool."

Ernie peered at it too "Oh, I bet Professor Sprout would like to see that!" he said. Hannah nodded in agreement, handing the book back to Neville.

"Hey have you seen Susan?" Ernie asked.

Hannah shrugged "No, I think she went to the library with Leanne." She turned to Neville "Want to walk to Herbology with us?" she offered. Neville was about to reply when Ernie interrupted. "Actually I think I'm gonna go find Susan," he said.

"Oh, okay whatever," Hannah shrugged as Ernie walked off. She turned back to Neville "Want to walk to Herbology with _me _?" she re-offered. Neville laughed, he actually laughed, shocking even himself. "Er, yeah sure." They walked out of the Great Hall followed by Seamus, Harry, and Ron.


	4. Selection Of Champions

**Selection Of Champions**

The Fourth Years were finally done with their classes for the day; Defense Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, and Potions. Now it was finally time for the Champion Selection, and the Great Hall was packed. The houses mingled together, everyone was all caught up in the excitement.

Neville and Seamus were talking to Hannah and Ernie near the Ravenclaw table-no one cared about their houses or where they stood, there would be a Hogwarts champion to bond over. "So, I wonder who from Hogwarts will get picked?" Seamus asked excitedly.

"Dunno, but it better be Diggory! Hufflepuff deserves _some _glory!" Ernie said.

Seamus shook his head "Nah MacMillan, Diggory's pretty cool, but there were quite a few from Gryffindor as well so..."

Ernie rolled his eyes "Gryffindor can have it's Quidditch glory, it's badger time!"

Hannah bust out laughing "Merlin's beard Ernie, you did not just say 'it's badger time!'!"

Neville grinned "I uh, dunno Seamus, Hufflepuff's got an equal shot here, I mean as long as someone represents Hogwarts, it shouldn't matter their house," he said, subcionsciously he was trying to impress Hannah. It worked.

"See, Neville's got the spirit! Goooo Hogwarts!" Hannah cheered, jumping in the air.

Ernie's mouth dropped "-and you thought _I _sounded ridiculous when I said it's badger time...not only did you s_ound _it but you also _looked _ it."

Seamus laughed "Yeah, and I think the Ravenclaws are staring at you."

Hannah blushed "Oh whatever, I've got Hogwarts pride _and _badger pride." She grinned "Badger, lion, eagle, snake, as long as they crush Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang!" she sang.

Neville chuckled "You'll have to teach me that sometime."

Hannah blushed again "Maybe later...oooh here comes Dumbledore! It's time! It's time!" she exclaimed as Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with the other professors and Bartemus Crouch.

"Everyone get into your houses, the guests may choose whichever tables they like," Dumbledore announced as he walked through the hall towards the goblet. "Sit down...Please." All the students sat down at tables with their respective houses. The Beaubaxtons sat with the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrangs with the Slytherins.

Everyone looked on eagerly. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore announced. He dimmed all the lights and reached towards the flaming blue goblet. Suddenly the blue fire turned a pinkinsh red and a scorched piece of parchment flew out into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

He carefully unfolded the paper. "The Durmstrang champion is...VIKTOR KRUM!" Several cheers emerged from the Slytherin table as the Durmstrangs eagerly pushed Krum forwards in excitement and congratulations. He got up and shook hands with Dumbledore.

The goblet turned pinkish red once again and deposited a scorched piece of parchment that resembled a doily. "The champion for Beaubaxtons...is FLEUR DELACOUR!" The Beaubaxtons cheered excitedly and Fleur blushed, getting up gracefully to shake Dumbledore's hand.

Finally, as the flames went pinkish red once more and another piece of parchment flew out, it was the moment all the Hogwarts students had been holding their breath for, Hogwarts's champion. "The Hogwarts champion is...CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The Hufflepuffs went crazy. Never in her life had Hannah been more proud to be a badger. Ernie was grinning like a fool.

Even on the Gryffindor side some claps and cheers emerged. Especially from Neville, he was happy for Hannah's house. Seamus whistled. Cedric got up from the table with a wide grin and shook Dumbledore's hand, Dumbledore clapped him on the back proudly.

As Cedric made his way to the front, he was congratulated by not only his own house, but the other houses as well...especially by a group of Fifth Year Ravenclaw girls.

"EXCELLENT! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore announced in excitement. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions...this vessel of victory...the Triwizard Cup!" he exclaimed as Barty Crouch lifted a cloth off of a shiny blue-crystal trophy like object.

The Great Hall erupted into screams, cheers, and whistles. Suddenly, Professor Snape had a weird look across his face as if he were watching something strange happen. Dumbledore turned around to see the goblet turn pinkish red, he rushed forwards as it spit out yet a_nother _piece of parchment...that wasn't supposed to happen.

A shocked silence fell over the Great Hall as Dumbledore looked down at the scorched piece of paper. "Harry Potter..." he mumbled. "Harry Potter?" he questioned. All the students were shocked, and angry, looking around for Harry...who sat down.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

The Gryffindors were in a shocked denial, even Harry himself. "Go on Harry!" Hermione urged. Harry's eyes were wide, he looked scared. "Harry for goodness sake!" Hermione shoved him forwards. Neville watched his roommate stagger to the center of the room, he was utterly shocked. Ron was angry.

Everyone watched as Dumbledore handed Harry his piece of parchment and Harry continued up to join the other champions. The Hufflepuffs were the angriest of all, Harry was famous enough, and now he was stealing Cedric's thunder...and he wasn't even old enough! Hannah shook her head, Harry never gave anyone any trouble, he was nice, why he would do such a thing she didn't know. Ernie's face twisted into a scowl. Susan's mouth dropped.

As Harry continued to the front, he wasn't met with congratulations as Cedric was. Instead, he got insults and booing. "He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!" someone shouted angrily. Harry still seemed shocked, he knew he didn't put his name into the goblet.

The Champions left the Great Hall in order; Krum, Fleur, Cedric...and then Harry was whisked away by Dumbledore, Crouch, McGonagall, and Snape to discuss what had just happened. Dumbledore dismissed the other students to go to their dormitories for the night.

The Hufflepuffs shouted angrily, even the Gryffindors were a bit shocked. Hogwarts now had two champions, which infuriated the Beaubaxtons and Durmstrangs who also shouted angrily in protest.

Everyone got up to go to their common rooms. Neville rushed over to Hannah, who was walking with Susan towards the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. He panted as he jogged up beside her "Hey Hannah, that was a bit of a shock eh?" he tried to play nice. Now their houses might be in competition after all.

Hannah turned "Yeah, I wonder how he did it though, I can't believe he cheated and stole Diggory's thunder like that! There goes Hufflepuff's glory..." she seemed very upset, as did Susan.

Neville smiled "Er, well maybe not, Cedric's still got a chance...a-and they may not even let Harry compete," he said.

Hannah blew a loose strand of her long blonde hair away from her face. "Yeah, I hope they don't. Diggory deserves this." Susan, sensing that Hannah wanted to speak to Neville, said she'd meet her back in the common room.

Neville grinned "Look lion or badger, it doesn't matter! Go Hogwarts! How's that for a chant?" he asked.

Hannah giggled "Not as good as mine, but it's fair."

"Hey, even if Harry is allowed to compete, don't worry about Cedric. He's really cool and popular and he could still win this thing," Neville said.

"I know, it's just that Harry's already famous and Cedric was sooo excited to bring some glory to the house that never gets any attention," Hannah said sadly.

Neville put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. "You can hate on Harry if you want, he's my friend but I can't stop you, let's not let this stupid tournament get in the way of our friendship, agreed?" he spoke softly.

Hannah smiled "Okay Longbottom, but I'm warning you now-we've already got plans to make Potter Stinks badges, still don't hate me?"

Neville grinned "I'd never hate you Abbott, you're too nice." Normally he stuttered talking to girls, but Hannah had a calming influence on him. He liked her.

Hannah blushed slightly "Er, well, I better get going then..." she muttered, walking away. Neville smiled to himself and rushed back to Gryffindor tower, he couldn't wait to hear the news on if Harry would be competing or not.

_Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, and Snape spoke of the event in Dumbledore's office over the pensieve. They decided to let Harry compete in the Triwizard Tournament._

Back in the Fourth Year Gryffindor boys dorm, it was clear there was drama brewing between Harry and Ron. "How did you do it?" Ron whined.

Harry didn't answer, he already knew the answer. He didn't. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know, though," Ron brushed past Harry's bunk in a huff.

"Let you know what?" Harry snapped.

"You know bloody well what," Ron snapped back sourly.

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron," Harry said. "Okay? You're being stupid."

Ron climbed into bed with a scoff "Yeah that's me. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

Harry glanced at Neville and Seamus, they both turned away, not wishing to be caught in the crossfire. Neville knew what his views were on the matter, he didn't hate Harry, but he wasn't going to not cheer for Cedric. Seamus was a bit put out like Ron, as he wanted to also enter the tournament and thought Harry cheated.

Harry rushed over to Ron's bed. "I didn't put my name in that cup-" he began. "-I don't want eternal glory. I just wanna be...Look, I don't know what happened tonight, and I don't know why. It just did, okay?" he told his friend sincerely.

Ron huffed and turned on his side. Harry gave up and went back to his own bed. Ron turned over "Piss off," he muttered. Harry, looking hurt, took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. Ron snuggled into his pillow, also quite upset.

Meanwhile, the Fourth Year Hufflepuff girls weren't too happy about the situation either.

"How _dare _he steal Cedric's thunder! How _dare _he!" Susan screeched, pacing around the dorm.

"He's a big, fat, lying cheat is how!" Megan snapped.

"Oooh famous Harry Potter can't be not in the spotlight for two seconds, so he uses his godlike greatness to cheat Diggory out of a deserved win!" Leanne said angrily.

"Ugh! All the Gryffindors think they're soooo cool because they always win at stuff. And they've got Potter in their house. And what have we got? Hufflepuff is the house that everyone ignores, that everyone forgets about. All the Gryffindors are such jerks!" Susan snapped, collapsing onto her bed and kicking her shoes against the wall.

"Not _all _of them..." Hannah spoke quietly, looking up from her Astronomy textbook and the essay she'd just finished.

Susan glared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, then enlighten us, Hannah."

Hannah rolled her eyes "I'm just saying, Susan, you shouldn't group all the Gryffindors like that-there's plenty of them who have always been very pleasant towards us. For example, just today Hermione Granger helped me on that Potions worksheet." She didn't dare mention Neville, or the other girls would say she was crushing on him. Was she?

Leanne shrugged "Okay so Hannah sort of has a point..."

Susan groaned "Fine. But POTTER STINKS! Agreed?"

Hannah giggled "Oh yeah. Ernie's already making the badges with Justin and Zach."

Megan grinned "Hey! I'm helping them too, don't forget to give credit where it's deserved Miss Abbott."

"Sorry, please don't hex me!" Hannah joked, hiding her face with her Astronomy book as Megan pointed her wand and pretended she was going to cast a tickling hex.

Susan rolled her eyes "Ergh, trying to sleep over here!" she groaned.

Hannah shut her textbook and placed her pink reading glasses on her bedside table. "So sorry Madam Bones, please forgive us!" she and Megan laughed. Leanne climbed into bed giggling.

Susan huffed "Goodniiiight..." she said in a half-teasing voice.

"Oh fine, now who's the killjoy Leanne? I heard you all the other night. Tonight it's definitely Susan," Hannah laughed, snuggling into her pillow and shutting off the light by her bed. She could hear Megan and Leanne giggling into their pillows as Susan breathed heavily, trying to fall asleep.

Hannah smiled to herself _I'm totally getting a Potter Stinks badge, but I'm still going to be friends with Neville. _She drifted off to sleep thinking about Cedric Diggory's face, as practically every Hufflepuff girl thought he was gorgeous. _Diggory can win this thing, I know it. Badger pride! Go Hogwarts!_


	5. Hanging Out In The Library

**A/N: Fluff chapter while Harry's being interviewed by Rita Skeeter**

**Hanging Out In The Library**

The next day, Neville woke up and decided to go to the library and work on his Herbology research project. Harry was already gone, he'd gotten up really early as all the Triwizard Champions were being interviewed by Rita Skeeter.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean were still asleep.

So, Neville gathered his bookbag and headed towards the library. He'd always enjoyed the library, not as much as Hermione of course, but he still enjoyed it. When he walked in he noticed Hermione sitting at one of the tables with her nose in a large book that appeared to be in a different language. "Hey Hermione!" he waved.

Hermione glanced up "Oh, hi Neville," she smiled with a small nod before going back to reading. Nevile nodded politely and headed towards the back where all the books on plants were. He grabbed a few and sat on the floor, just as he began to read, he heard sniffling coming from the aisle over.

It sounded like someone crying, so he got up to investigate. Sure enough, he found Hannah Abbott crying in the aisle over. She was surrounded by atleast ten different books and a bunch of crumpled up pieces of parchment. "Er, Hannah?" Neville asked, concerned.

Hannah looked up with puffy, red eyes. "Oh, er, uh-" she stammered, her face that was already red from crying reddened ever deeper.

Neville smiled gently "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hannah wiped her eyes with the left sleeve of her robes. "This bloody Herbology project! I'm so stupid I can't do anything!"

Neville held up his own parchment. "Hey, funny coincidence, I'm working on that too. Here, let's work together I love Herbology and I can help you," he offered.

"-and you aren't stupid," he added.

Hannah smiled "Really? Would you?" she asked, her face relaxing.

"Of course! Come on, there's a table over there," Neville said, pointing at a table in the corner.

"Oh, er, okay," Hannah smiled shyly and followed him over. They sat down across from eachother with their books that they'd gathered. Neville laughed "Here, you want to borrow a fresh piece of parchment?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Hannah blushed, gratefully accepting the piece of parchment as Neville slid it across the table to her. Neville grinned and opened up a few books, placing them in the middle of the table so they could both look.

Suddenly Hannah looked up at him wide-eyed. "Er, Neville?"

"Yeah?" Neville glanced up from his parchment.

"Did you find out if they're letting Harry Potter compete? My friends need to know if they need to finish those badges." Hannah asked.

"They've decided to let him compete, yeah. Ron Weasley's pissed at him, thinks he cheated. But Harry's insisting that he didn't put his name in the goblet." Neville told her.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, her eyes were wide. "So, Potter's saying he _didn't _put his name in the goblet...but how's that possible?"

Neville shrugged "Dunno, Ron thinks he's lying, so does Seamus. I've always liked Harry as a friend, honestly I don't know who to believe."

"He _has _to be lying! I'm sorry Neville, but he's a git for cheating Cedric out of his glory," Hannah said.

"I dunno, hey look-this plant looks interesting!" Neville exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a picture of a big yellow and blue spotted plant that almost resembled a sea anemone, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, back to the project, sorry," Hannah blushed. She looked where Neville's finger was. "That looks interesting," she spoke softly.

Neville grinned "Hey, didn't Professor Sprout say we could work in partners or groups of three?"

Hannah thought for a second "Oh yeah, Ernie and Susan teamed up I think and a few other people. I nearly forgot!"

Neville chuckled "Hey Hannah, will you be my Herbology research partner?"

"Sure," Hannah giggled.

Neville laughed "So, wanna do this plant? I mean it looks so cool...how could we not?"

Hannah laughed too "Definitely, I've never seen anything like that before! We'll blow Professor Sprout away with how different ours is."

Neville thought for a minute "Okay, so on your parchment you can talk about the properties of the plant, and on mine I can try to find out information on where it grows and such," he suggested.

"Sure, sounds good," Hannah replied. She slid the book closer, accidentally knocking her quill off the table. "Oops hold on-" she went to reach for it but Neville stopped her. "Allow me," he grinned. Hannah cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville pointed his wand at Hannah's quill, making it dance in the air. She giggled "Nice, I'm so much better off knowing that my quill can dance," she teased.

"You've got quite the talented quill Miss Abbott," Neville grinned, letting it drop back on the table in front of Hannah. "Why thank you Mr. Longbottom, my quill appreciates the compliment!" she laughed.

Suddenly, Neville noticed Hermione walking over to them. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hi Hermione!" Hannah said happily. "Neville and I are working on our Herbology research project."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red "Er, yeah. That's actually why I came over here. I've been so busy-Harry and Ron of course got me in the middle of their big feud and Viktor Krum keeps following me around and watching me read, I don't know why, anyways I've been so distracted lately I completely forgot about the project."

Neville looked up in utter shock "You mean, the great Hermione Granger actually _forgot _about an assignment?"

"Yes, I admit it Neville," Hermione said, exhasperated. "Harry and Ron are behaving like children! It's really getting on my nerves and even I get distracted sometimes."

Neville grinned "So if I'm translating this right, you want to work with us?"

"Could I?" Hermione asked. "Pleaseee?"

Hannah laughed "Sure you can Hermione! Sit down-we've got this really cool looking plant, it doesn't look like anything we'd find around here."

"Thanks so much!" Hermione sat down with her own parchment.

"No problem, okay so Hannah's looking up the plant's properties, I'm looking up where to find it-where it grows, so you can look up what it's used for and what it does," Neville said.

"Alright," Hermione smiled. All three of them began to work.


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Random idea, this is a short chapter about Harry talking with Neville. FLUFFAYYY. (Set after Harry visits the owlery)**

**Secrets**

After finishing their Herbology project, Hermione and Neville said goodbye to Hannah and headed up towards Gryffindor tower. "So, what is your opinion on this whole Harry the Triwiz Champion thing?" Neville asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, er, I dunno. Look I'll always have Harry's back but it bothers me how everything is getting so blown out of proportion. Especially between him and Ron, they are behaving like children and I get caught in the middle," Hermione huffed.

"No I mean, do you think Harry really entered himself?" Neville clarified. "He says he didn't put his name in the goblet, but Seamus and Ron are calling bluff."

Hermione considered this for a moment before replying. "Honestly, I don't know. If Harry says he didn't-he's never lied to us before that I know of-but it's still strange, if he didn't do it, perhaps he asked an older student to do it..." she mused.

Neville shook his head "Last night in the dorm he was arguing with Ron, insisted that he didn't ask for this to happen, says he doesn't want eternal glory, so if he didn't want it, I don't think he'd ask someone to enter him..."

"Then I have no clue, Neville. But I refuse to be subjected to choosing sides, I am neutral and that's final," Hermione said.

"Yeah that's kind of how I feel, I don't really care who wins this thing. Harry or Cedric as long as someone's competing for Hogwarts we can still have a school glory." Neville commented.

"I'll cheer Harry on all the way, it's nice having a Gryffindor champion to root for, I just wish there wasn't so much...speculation and drama," Hermione replied.

They'd reached the portrait and Hermione said to the password to let them in. Harry was sitting alone by the crackling fireplace pondering over a mysterious looking letter. "Harry?" Hermione questioned. "How was your interview?"

Harry looked up "It could have been worse," he answered dryly.

"It's Rita Skeeter, what would you expect?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..." Harry seemed to be a bit out of it.

"Okay, well see you later then," Hermione muttered awkwardly, walking up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Harry went back to pondering over his letter. "Er, what's that?" Neville approached him carefully, plopping down in one of the armchairs.

"Oh, this, it's nothing-" Harry started. Neville was looking at him curiously, Harry realized that Neville was the only one of his roommates who was still being civil towards him, maybe it wouldn't hurt to confide in just _one _person. "-Look can you keep a secret?"

Neville nodded eagerly "Sure, anything."

Harry showed him the letter "It's from my godfather Sirius, he wants me to meet him down here at 1:00 on Saturday night...alone. I owled him because I wanted to tell him about the Triwizard Tournament."

Neville shrugged "Okay, so what's the secret?" he asked.

"No one else believes me, I really don't know how my name got into the goblet, I swear. I never wanted this to happen, I wish I could just get out of this whole mess and get to watch and enjoy like the other students-but I can't, the rules are absolute, I have to compete..." Harry explained.

Neville looked confused "So you really _didn't _do it then?"

Harry shook his head "No, but please don't tell anyone, not a soul...I don't want to give them the satisfaction after all their teasing and insults, especially Ron."

Neville shrugged "Er, okay. You know i-if you did tell, they'd stop teasing you-"

"Swear it Neville!" Harry interrupted.

"I swear," Neville promised.

Harry looked as if something was bothering him. "Why don't you hate me like Ron, Seamus, and Dean?" he asked.

Neville shrugged "I don't have many friends, you've always been nice to m-me, so if you s-say you didn't do it, I believe you."

Harry smiled "Thanks Neville, atleast I've got someone I can count on."

Neville grinned "A-anytime Harry." Suddenly a thought hit him, he had a secret of his own that he'd been wanting to share. _He was developing a serious crush on Hannah Abbott._

"H-hey Harry, c-can I tell you a secret of m-mine?" he stuttered nervously.

"Sure Neville," Harry smiled.

Neville gulped "Y-you k-know Hannah Abbott, r-right?"

Harry cocked his eyebrows "She's in Hufflepuff right? The blonde who's always with Ernie MacMillan?"

Neville nodded "Yeah."

Harry was confused "What about her?"

Neville grinned "I-I think that, I- maybe, I think I, l-like her..." he stuttered.

Harry nodded for him to continue. "-a-and I think s-she likes m-me t-too..." he finished, grinning like a nervous, jittery fool.

"Oh cool, well good for you guys then...I'm sure she and MacMillan are plotting my demise right now for stealing Cedric Diggory's spotlight though," Harry sighed.

Neville smiled sheepishly "Er, well, they aren't very big fans of you right now. I-I should warn you, the Hufflepuffs are making badges that say Potter Stinks..."

Harry shook his head "Thanks for the heads up, figures," he muttered. He got up off the floor and started for the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"Hey Harry-?" Neville called.

"Yeah-?" Harry turned on the stairs.

"Don't tell anyone I like Hannah Abbott, I-I'd be mortified if anyone found out...especially Hannah." Neville said.

"Don't worry, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours." Harry bounded up the stairs.

Neville stared into the crackling flames, he didn't care who won...he just felt bad seeing Harry, who was always so good to him, suffer.


	7. Sour Sundays

**Sour Sundays**

_Neville had a hard time sleeping the night before, he could have sworn he heard talking down in the common room-then he'd remembered what Harry had told him about his meeting with his godfather. Ron had woken up to investigate, Neville had almost told him, but then remembered it was a secret. He couldn't fall asleep with the noises downstairs._

Neville got up the next morning, very tired. He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up. He noticed he was the only one awake, besides Harry who sat moping by the window.

Neville had been planning to go down to the lake with his book from Moody. "Hey Harry, come down to the lake with me...b-better than just sitting around," he offered.

Harry looked up "Sure, thanks," he gave a tiny smile and got up. They got dressed quickly and headed down to the lake.

It was a gloomy morning as Neville and Harry arrived at the lake. "You can sit by the tree if you want, I'm just gonna explore a bit..." Neville said, taking off his shoes and wading into the shallow water.

"Alright," Harry said, leaning tiredly against the trunk of a large tree.

Neville started to explore. "Amazing!" "Amazing!" "Amazing!" he exclaimed, picking up various magical plants in the water.

"Could you please not do that Neville?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed at all of Neville's outbursts.

"Oh sorry, sure," Neville mumbled awkwardly, going back to his explorations. Harry slammed his head against the trunk a few times, he just wanted this whole big nightmare of the Triwizard Tournament to end.

"Amazing!" Neville suddenly exclaimed. "Amazing!" he was holding up a small weed looking plant.

"Neville, you're doing it again," Harry told him tiredly. He picked up Neville's book and looked at the front cover.

"Oh. Right, sorry..." Neville mumbled, examining the plant he was holding.

"_Magical Water Plants Of The Highland Locks? _" Harry asked, glancing at his friend.

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea," Neville replied excitedly. Suddenly, he raised his arms, waving at someone. Harry turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny coming towards them.

"He's already been through enough people. Why don't you just go and talk to him yourself?" Hermione huffed. "Ron, this is your problem, not mine!"

Harry was staring at them in annoyance. He got up to face them. "What do you want me to say again?" Hermione asked. Ron whispered something to her. "Go-" he motioned her towards Harry.

Hermione walked up to Harry "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him...that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you." She seemed to be struggling to remember what to say.

Harry was very confused "Is that right? Well, you-What?"

"Err..." Hermione rushed back over to Ron. "Are you sure you won't do this?" she whispered.

"Do it," Ron whispered back.

Hermione came back "Dean was told by Parvati that...please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

Harry was angry "Well, you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione snapped, grabbing Ginny's arm and rushing back up the large dirt hill towards the castle.

Ron slugged behind them, giving Harry dirty glares as he walked.

Harry shook his head "I'll see you later Neville, I've got...er, studying to do," he grumbled.

"Alright," Neville shrugged. Harry took the alternate route back to the castle so he could avoid running into Ron and Hermione again.

Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff basement common room, the badges were finished. "Voilà!" Ernie exclaimed, holding up the very first enchanted badge. First it would swirl like a coloful lolly pop into Cedric's face, then swirl again into a green background with Harry's face deflating with a flatulent sound and the words 'Potter Stinks' appearing.

"Only a galleon each!" Justin Finch-Fletchley offered.

Several cheers erupted within the room. "Hufflepuffs first of course, then we'll sell the extras to whoever'll pay," Megan Jones announced.

Hannah and Susan rushed to the front to get their badges. "Shh, yours are free..." Ernie whispered, slipping them their badges.

They were nearly trampled by Cedric's group as they rushed up and paid their galleons, _every single Hufflepuff _bought a badge, that is, except for Diggory himself.

"Come on guys, we don't need to wear these!" Cedric held up his hand calmly. "Really..."

Ernie shook his head indignantly "No! Potter stole your thunder Ced-is it alright if I call you Ced?-This way we can show Mr Famous who's boss...badger pride!"

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!" Justin chanted. Soon, the entire common room was chanting Cedric's name. The first task was coming up soon, and everyone was so excited, especially Cedric. No one knew of the exciting dangers of the tournament-but they were eager to find out.

Hannah admired her own badge, but she couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt for being so mean to Neville's friend, a fellow student. Suddenly, a thought hit her, and she grabbed Susan-yanking her to a far corner of the room. _Oh Merlin! I like Neville!_

"Uh, bloody hell?" Susan's eyes widened in suprise.

"Sorry, oh Merlin, okay so your my best friend in the entire world and you'd always keep my secrets right?" Hannah asked frantically.

"Yes-?" Susan was very confused and nodded for her to clarify.

"IhaveacrushonNevilleLongbottom!" Hannah blurted, but only in Susan's earshot.

"Neville Longbottom...you _like him like him _?" Susan's mouth turned into a giddy grin and her eyes went wide. "Aww Han!" she giggled, poking her friend.

"Shut up!" Hannah giggled excitedly. "I would _die _if anyone else found out...especially Neville!" she whispered.

"So that's why you defended the Gryffindors the other night..." Susan mused with a grin.

"Look, Neville's friends with Harry, but he said he didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship and he doesn't care about the badges, he said as long as someone from Hogwarts competes he doesn't care if it's a badger or a lion victory, he just has school-Hogwarts-spirit," Hannah smiled.

"Good, then Hermione and Longbottom I'll speak to, but the others are acting like arrogant blokes," Susan stated matter-of-factly.


	8. Dragons And-Ferrets?

**Dragons And...Ferrets?**

_It was late Sunday night when Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room._ _Neville was still awake reading his book from Moody in front of the fireplace, he'd told Harry that Ron, Seamus, and Dean had already gone back up to bed...so Harry had stayed to chat for a moment. He'd told Neville that the first task was dragons, they had one for each champion-that was why he was out so late, Hagrid was showing him the dragons that had just arrived from Romania. _

Neville woke up early and went down to breakfast, he could clearly see Potter Stinks badges on the robes of most of the students at the Hufflepuff table behind him. He was a bit put out to see that Hannah was wearing one and laughing with Ernie MacMillan, but he'd told her they would remain friends even if she wore a badge.

Not to mention his giant crush on her. So, he decided to go over and say hello. "Hi Hannah, nice badges," he greeted. Ernie shot him a dirty look "You mocking us Longbottom?" he snapped.

"Ernie! Don't be such a prat. Neville's been very nice this entire time, he was joking-Merlin's beard!" Hannah scolded. She grinned and showed Neville her badge "Like it?" she teased.

Neville laughed "Yes and no."

"That's what I figured you'd say," Hannah laughed too.

Ernie scowl turned into a smile "Wait, so are you cheering on Potter or Diggory?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you guys remember? I don't care which of them wins, I just think it would be cool to have a Hogwarts victory," Neville replied.

Hannah smiled "Yeah that was my opinion too...but when Cedric got picked well, sorry, but now I'm all badger."

"Look Longbottom, we don't _hate _Potter but we're definitely gonna give him shit over this," Ernie laughed.

Neville grinned "Hey no hard feelings, we're all fellow classmates here right?" Suddenly he noticed Susan Bones was trying not to bust out laughing, and Hannah's face was getting red, then his own face was getting red. _Shit, does she know I like her? Does she like me and think I know? Awkward!_

"You okay there Neville?" Ernie asked suddenly, noticing his beet red face.

"Er, yeah. I'm gonna go sit down and eat...er...see ya around," Neville mumbled awkwardly as he rushed to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Hermione and Harry. "Hey guys."

"Hey Neville," Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book.

"Hi," Harry smiled, he looked nervous and very put out. He grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast, and was eating slowly. So was Hermione, but that was only because she was reading.

Neville on the other hand, scarfed down his breakfast and went to hide in the library-he'd almost blown his cover blushing like that in front of Hannah. "See ya Neville!" he heard Ginny shout as he ran from the Great Hall.

At the Hufflepuff table Ernie was in a serious discussion with Justin. Hannah turned to Susan and spoke softly "Do you think he noticed me blushing? Oh Merlin what if that's why he ran off? What if he doesn't like me back?" she babbled nervously.

"Hannah! _He _was blushing _too_!" Susan whispered.

"So are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hannah whispered excitedly.

"_He _likes _you too_!" Susan grinned, taking a bite of toast.

"Merlin's beard!" Hannah giggled, nearly choking on her tea in excitement.

Soon enough, breakfast ended and the students headed off to their free period. "Come on, Han!" Ernie said, yanking Hannah up by her arm. "Let's go hang out by the courtyard!" he said. Susan had already walked off with Megan.

The two friends rushed out onto the stone bridge corridor leading to the courtyard, several others were also sporting Potter Stinks badges as the corridor was mostly filled with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, even a few Ravenclaws wore them.

Ernie gave a few high fives to some first year Hufflepuffs before he and Hannah stopped in one of the clearings. "Diggory's gonna crush this first task I know it, Justin's getting a bet pool together, wanna put in some galleons?" Ernie was saying.

Hannah smirked "I'll bet you ten galleons that Cedric crushes Potter, I don't know about Viktor Krum, but there's no way Fairy Princess Fleur Delacour can win."

Ernie laughed "She is pretty hot though, not as hot as Susan, but almost-" Suddenly he realized what he'd just blurted out to Hannah.

Hannah bust out laughing "Did you just say you think Susan's hot?"

Ernie's face flushed "Er-uh oh look," he stopped mid sentence when they saw Harry Potter walking towards them. He did not look happy, as, everyone around him was shouting "You cheat Potter and you stink Potter" and "Cedric rules".

Hannah turned also "Oh this should be fun."

Harry was walking swiftly, he seemed like he just wanted to get out of the corridor. He walked straight towards them. Ernie smirked "Like the badge?" he asked as he and Hannah showed Harry their badges, laughing.

"Excuse me," Harry demanded dryly.

Ernie nor Hannah budged, they just continued to laugh until Harry shoved Ernie out of the way. "Ruuuudeee Potter!" Ernie muttered with a laugh.

Hannah suddenly felt an even deeper pang of guilt, they weren't acting like Hufflepuffs, they were being mean to one of their classmates...she was just so caught up in Hufflepuff finally getting some glory through Cedric and she let it get the better of her. "Yeah.." she mumbled, not truly meaning it.

They watched as Harry confronted Diggory and listened in.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked.

He was met with more taunting by Cedric's friends, but Diggory himself sat up. "All right." And he'd followed him, right into Ernie and Hannah's earshot.

"Dragons. That's the first task," Harry told him quietly. "They've got one for each of us."

"COME ON CED!" roared Cedric's friends. Cedric ignored them. "Are you serious?" he asked Harry, shocked.

Harry just nodded. "And um, Fleur and Krum, do they-?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

More shouts from Cedric's friends. "Right," Cedric said quietly. "READ THE BADGES POTTER!" Diggory's friends yelled as Harry turned to walk away. Cedric grabbed Harry's arm. "Hey, listen. About the badges. I've asked them not to wear them but-"

"Don't worry about it," Harry cut him off, walking away.

Ernie looked saddened "I thought Ced liked our badges-?"

Hannah rolled her eyes "No he told us we didn't have to wear them, remember?"

Ernie smirked "Looks like even the other Gryffindors aren't too pleased with Potter," he commented.

Hannah turned to see Harry arguing with his best friend Ron Weasley, then Ron and Seamus Finnigan brushed past him. "Neville told me they think he cheated and they're mad because they wanted to enter."

Suddenly there was more shouting, but this time it wasn't the Hufflepuffs...it was the Slytherins. "Why so tense Potter?" Draco Malfoy, the class bully, teased.

"Now this we've gotta see!" Ernie grabbed Hannah's arm and they stood in the background with some other Hufflepuffs who were gathering to watch the fight waiting to happen.

"My father and I have a bet you see. I think you won't last ten minutes in this tournament-" Draco taunted, jumping down from the tree he'd been sitting in to meet Harry face to face. "-He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five," he finished with a wide smirk as his goonies laughed.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic!" Harry snapped defensively, shoving Malfoy backwards and starting to walk away.

"Pathetic?!" Draco was infuriated and pulled out his wand to hex Harry. Suddenly, Mad Eye Moody appeared out of nowhere. "Oh no you don't, sonny!" He pointed his own wand at Malfoy, and with a flash of gold light, Malfoy was transformed into a ferret.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! Ya stinking...cowardly...scummy..." Moody was outraged and bouncing the ferret violently in an up and down motion. "Professor Moody!" McGonagall was rushing over.

"...back shooting-" Moody ignored her, Crabbe and Goyle were watching stupidly as ferret Draco was swished up and down.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Teaching." Moody replied gruffly.

"Is that a-? Is that a student?" McGonagall asked, panicked.

"Technically it's a ferret." Moody said, putting ferret Draco into Crabbe's pants. Crabbe squirmed uncomfortably. "Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle rushed to get ferret Draco out of Crabbe's pants...only to get bitten. Moody began to put his wand away. Ernie, Hannah, and the other Hufflepuffs-even Cedric-were laughing.

Harry Potter was laughing hysterically at his enemy's expense as Moody shot him a wink over his shoulder. Draco climbed out of Crabbe's pant leg and scurried across the ground. McGonagall flicked her wand, transforming him back into his human form.

Draco looked at Moody, terrified and angry. "My father will hear about this!" he spat.

"Is that a threat?" Moody yelled, chasing him around the tree.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall shouted.

"Is that a threat?!" Moody yelled as Draco ran around the tree, terrified.

"Professor!" McGonagall repeated.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl your greasy hair boy!" Moody shouted as Draco and his goonies ran off.

"Alastor! Alastor." McGonagall scolded.

"It doesn't end here!" Moody shouted after Draco.

"We never use transfiguaration as a punishment!" McGonagall scolded. "Surely Dumbledore told you that!" she pointed her wand at Moody's face.

"He might have mentioned it," Moody muttered.

"Well you will do well to remember it!" McGonagall scolded. "Away!" she shouted at the remaining students who'd stayed to watch McGonagall confront Moody. Ernie, Hannah, and several others scurried off as Moody made a funny face at McGonagall.

No one noticed Harry get whisked off by Mad Eye Moody to his office.


	9. Chats Before The First Task

**A/N: Okay so this like basically skips a month, but so does the movie sooo-and I couldn't think of that many fluff chapters between. Sooo-yeah.**

**Chats Before The First Task**

The day had finally come; the first task was today. Neville couldn't sleep, he was much too excited. He rubbed his eyes as the sun shone brightly through the glass window across the large dorm room, indicating that it was very early in the morning. Harry wasn't in bed either, he noticed.

So, he decided to make his way down to the common room. Next to the roaring fireplace, Harry sat in one of the large red armchairs...staring off into space. Neville walked down the steps into the cozy common room "Hiya Harry."

Harry looked up "What are you doing up so early Neville?" he asked, confused. It was only six o'clock.

Neville shrugged "Couldn't sleep, too excited for today, er I mean-"

"It's okay, I'll be fine," Harry cut him off.

"Yeah...sorry I didn't mean for that to sound like that. I mean the rest of us who aren't competing are excited, b-but you m-must be a bundle of nerves." Neville clarified.

"Especially after talking with Professor Moody. He said that at my age Cedric could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time, that Fleur was as much a fairy princess as he was, and that Karkaroff would have a strategy for Krum. All I can do is fly, but there's no brooms allowed, so-I dunno," Harry said.

"You can use your wand though, right?" Neville asked.

"Yeah...but-" Harry started.

"Use it to summon your broom then, I-I think you just aren't allowed to enter the arena with a broom," Neville interrupted.

Harry looked at him "How do you know?"

Neville shrugged "I'm just guessing, if Moody was trying to give you advice, knowing him-that's most likely what he meant."

Harry shifted nervously in his chair "Yeah, what can they do? Disqualify me? I wouldn't mind that at all..." he muttered. "I'm not ready for this."

Neville patted his back reassuringly "B-but you're The Boy Who Lived, you defeated You Know Who, you can battle a dragon no problem-right?" he smiled.

Harry shook his head "I dunno, a dragon can be very unpredictable...and I was told that people _die _in these tournaments." He ruffled his messy black hair and adjusted his glasses "It's-er, I dunno, I can't help but be scared," he admitted.

"It's alright to be scared sometimes, and this is a hell of a good reason," Neville said. Harry glanced at him "Thanks Neville."

Hannah couldn't sleep either, the tournament was today and she'd heard there was dragons. The excitement was too much and she kept twisting and turning in bed, she simply could not bear to be asleep...terrified of missing any of the action.

She decided to just wake up after glancing at the clock on her bedside table, it was already six. Still in her pink bunny pajamas, she made her way out into the brightly lit common room. She noticed someone sitting by the crackling fire in one of the fluffy yellow armchairs.

"Hello-?" Cedric turned, hearing her footsteps.

Hannah froze where she stood. _Oh Merlin, Cedric Diggory can see my pink bunny pajamas-that's so embarassing! _Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "Er, hello," she mumbled awkwardly.

Cedric smiled warmly "You're one of the Fourth Years right, Hannah Abbott?" he asked.

_Oh Merlin, Cedric Diggory knows who I am! _"Er, yeah that's me..." she mumbled, nervously shifting on her feet.

"Why up so early?" Cedric asked.

Hannah poked at the fire before sitting in one of the other armchairs. "Er, y'know...excited to watch you win," she blushed.

Cedric grinned "I'd like to, but we'll see. Thanks for the support, I know your friends Ernie and Justin were so excited to make those badges-but it's really not necessary-Potter's not bad."

Hannah went scarlet, ashamed of ever taunting Harry with her badge. "Er yeah, I sorta feel bad, Ernie and I teased Harry with them in the courtyard..." she admitted.

Cedric smiled "Just don't wear them to the tournament, alright? Potter seems like a decent guy, I'm sure he doesn't hate you, if he hated you-where would I stand right?"

Hannah blushed again "Er, okay. I uh, heard there'd be dragons?" she asked.

Cedric's eyebrows furrowed "How'd y'know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ernie and I overheard Harry telling you, we were standing in one of the corridor clearings..." Hannah told him.

"Oh, well, then no wonder you're excited. I'll admit I am a bit nervous, but not too worried...I have a strategy," Cedric said.

"You'll do great, and Hufflepuff will be backing you the whole way," Hannah assured him.

Cedric smiled "Thanks, I'm determined to bring in some badger glory. For my fans, you guys!"

Hannah blushed again "If you don't mind my asking, what's your strategy?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

Cedric laughed "Transfiguration, I'm going to transform a rock into a dog to distract the dragon," he replied.

"Oh, cool!" Hannah smiled. "How aren't you a bundle of nerves though?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Nah, I've got one other strategy...there's this girl I like, so I'll be thinking of her the whole time," Cedric flashed his signature grin. _Oh Merlin he's a Hufflepuff celebrity! _Before Hannah could stop herself she blurted "Who is it?"

Cedric laughed even harder "Nice to meet you Hannah Abbott, year four, girl with all the questions! If you must know it's this Fifth Year girl in Ravenclaw...Cho Chang."

Hannah went scarlet again "Er, sorry I wasn't trying to meddle in your, y'know personal life...Cho Chang, I think I know who that is, she seems nice," she mumbled awkwardly with a tiny smile. _Cedric Diggory just revealed his crush to me! Oh Merlin, I'm like...in his friends circle!_

Cedric chuckled "Quite alright, don't worry about it."

"I like Neville Longbottom!" Hannah blurted, her face going a deep shade of red as soon as it slipped her lips, she clapped her hand over her face.

Cedric bust out laughing. "I wasn't trying to meddle in your, y'know personal life...Neville Longbottom, think I've heard of him, seems nice," he teased. Hannah blushed even redder.


	10. Triwiz Task 1

**Triwiz Task 1**

It was finally time for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Neville walked down to the stadium with Hermione, Ron, and Seamus. On their way to the Gryffindor section of the stands they passed the Hufflepuff section. Hannah was sitting with Susan, Ernie, and Justin-and they were no longer wearing the badges.

"Hey Hannah!" Neville waved excitedly.

"Hi Neville!" Hannah exclaimed, waving. Above them were several yellow "Go Cedric" banners. "Hey guys!" Ernie smiled cordially.

"Oi w'a'Sup MacMillan?" Seamus shouted excitedly, stepping over a few younger class Hufflepuffs.

"Oi Finnigan, Diggory's gonna crush Potter!" Ernie yelled back, throwing a stuffed badger at the back of Seamus's head.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron turned around laughing as Seamus chucked the stuffed badger back at Ernie. "Nice aim lad!" he laughed. Neville turned slightly to flash Hannah one last shy grin before they took their seats in the Gryffindor section. Above them were red "Support Potter" banners. They were tossing around stuffed lions.

Seamus grinned mischeviously "Oi Ron, MacMillan's talking with Susan-he won't ever see this comin' from this far away!" he said, grabbing one of the stuffed lions that Ginny was passing around, she took a seat behind Hermione.

Ron chuckled "Do it!" he urged. Seamus chucked the lion into the Hufflepuff section then dodged their confused glares by immediately sitting back in his seat. "I doubt he saw me..." Seamus grinned. Ron laughed again.

Ron's twin brothers Fred and George were selling bets. "Bets place your bets! Bets taken! Bets taken here!" they shouted, shuffling around through the stands. There were also a few white and brown Krum and blue Delacour banners hanging in the stands.

The anticipation was building as everyone waited for their champions to emerge into the arena. "Step up folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?" Fred shouted. "Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?" George offered to a group of first years. "Thank you sir..." "Ten-to-1 for Fleur. There you go. Thank you very much..." the twins were making alot of noise.

Finally Dumbledore appeared "Your attention please," he announced. Everyone shut up to a noise level they'd be able to hear him. "This is a great day for all of us-" he continued.

"Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times-" he warned. "This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to. I'm sure we all wish our champions the greatest of luck." Dumbledore finished and headed back inside the champions tent. Neville looked over to realize Hermione was missing.

Hannah looked at Susan excitedly "Diggory's first!" she squeaked. Ernie and Justin were grinning like fools, Ernie had the stuffed lion tucked under his arm. "I bet this little guy's from Finnigan...I'll get him back later," he laughed.

A few minutes passed, anticipation was getting to all of them. Finally they heard a cannon being fired. "DIGGORY! DIGGORY! DIGGORY!" erupted from the Hufflepuff section while yellow banners and stuffed badgers were waved around and thrown in the air. Cedric entered the arena to face the Swedish Shortsnout dragon.

It growled at him and shot a blaze of fire towards him, Cedric ducked behind a rock. Ernie was practically jumping up and down roaring "GO CEDRIC! GET IT!"

"Shush you blokes!" Susan snapped, eagerly leaning over the side to get a closer look at Cedric.

"He's got a strategy, watch..." Hannah mused excitedly.

Cedric pointed his wand and transformed one of the rocks into a labrador dog to distract the dragon, he immediately lunged for the egg and grabbed it. The Hufflepuffs roared excitedly, until the dragon turned back around, deciding it would in fact rather chase Cedric.

"COME ON CED!" roared Diggory's friends from the stands, everyone watched in nervous eagerness.

Cedric ran rapidly around the inside of the arena, dodging the dragon at every turn. Finally, as he leapt for the exit, the dragon shot a blaze of fire at him. Once out of the arena, rumors speculated that he'd been rushed to the infirmary.

Only a minute later, the cannon went off again. "FLEUR! FLEUR! FLEUR!" shouted the Beaubaxtons and some Ravenclaws. Fleur entered the arena next to face the Welsh Green dragon. It spat fire towards her and she ducked behind a rock, hiding for a few minutes.

The Beaubaxton girls looked on eagerly, worriedly. They were shouting at her in French. Fleur carefully and quietly emerged from behind a rock, somehow, she managed to lure the dragon to sleep with a song.

"How the bloody hell did she do that?" Ginny asked.

"She's part veela, they've got the charm," Seamus said with a wink. Neville shook his head in disbelief at how easy she'd done that.

Suddenly, the dragon let out a loud snore, igniting the bottom half of Fleur's uniform. She quickly extingushed it with her wand and rushed to grab the egg, leaving the arena to the sounds of shouting and cheers.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Another minute passed, the canon went off a third time. "KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!" shouted the Durmstrangs and most of the Slytherins. Viktor came out, seemingly calm, ready to take on his Chinese Fireball dragon. It spit fire in his direction, which he ducked.

He pulled out his wand and casted the Conjunctivitis Curse, blinding the dragon. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Malfoy's gang was yelling excitedly, several Durmstrangs were clapping as they cheered him on. Viktor grabbed his egg as the dragon stumbled around, crushing half of the real eggs it was guarding.

He jumped out of the arena and applause broke out.

Dumbledore got up to make an announcement-finally it was time for the last contestant, Harry Potter. Hermione was shaking anxiously, obviously terrified for Harry. "Let's cheer 'em on! Come on! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Seamus shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Ron reluctantly joined in the chanting from the Gryffindors.

Harry emerged, not ready at all to face the Hungarian Horntail that awaited him. Several stuffed lions were tossed into the air and red banners were waving around excitedly. Ginny was jumping up and down clapping. "Come on Harry!" Neville found himself shouting too.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

Harry cautiously stepped into the arena. The dragon immediately began to crush the rocks around him and Harry dove for cover. Panic arose in the Gryffindor section as several students cringed, Hermione's face held deep concern.

Harry raced around the arena, nearly getting crushed by rocks at every turn. "COME ON HARRY!" shouted the Gryffindors. The Horntail spewed a large breath of fire in Harry's direction, causing several to gasp. Harry took cover behind a large rock.

The dragon flapped it's wings wildly and lunged for Harry, as he clung on desperately to his safety rock. He fell off. Now most of the gasps were coming from the adults. Everyone cringed, no one, except for perhaps the Slytherins, trashed Harry any longer. Now they were scared for his safety.

"What's he doing?" Ernie looked at Hannah.

"Merlin's beard! He looks terrified!" she exclaimed with a cringe.

Justin stood up "I hate to say this, but he is our classmate, and right now he looks like he could use all the support he can get! Come on guys lemme hear it!" he shouted. Soon the Hufflepuffs began to shout "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" along with the Gryffindors.

Harry leapt around the arena as the dragon crushed more rocks and shot more flames at him, just barely scraping by each time. A large blaze of fire was blasted his way, almost every Hogwarts student cringed in their seats.

"YOUR WAND HARRY! YOUR WAND!" Hermione was screaming frantically. Neville watched on in speechless terror, it must be pretty bad if even the Hufflepuffs are cheering him on now, he thought.

Even Ron, angry as he was, looked terrified for his ex-best friend. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted from within the arena, pointing his wand skyward. Suddenly his quidditch broom came whizzing into the arena.

The dragon shot more fire as Harry took cover behind another big rock. He dared to look up and rush aboard his broom, the back of it was aflame. Harry flew high above the arena The Gryffindors erupted in cheers. "Yes! Yes!" Hermione screamed. Neville grinned.

Harry was nearly to his egg when the dragon once again came out of nowhere. It chased Harry around the arena, crashing into the professors' and reporters' stands. The students cheered excitedly. "Yeah! Yeah! Well done, dragon!" the Weasley twins were shouting.

Harry was now completely out of sight. The dragon was chasing him about the castle. The students watched in eager anticipation for Harry to reappear in view, after a few moments he still hadn't returned and people were beginning to worry and waited anxiously. They could hear the castle breaking around them.

Finally, after a few minutes Harry reappeared on his firebolt. "Yes! Yes!" Hermione screamed. Harry flew over their heads and grabbed his egg. The first task was over.

Dumbledore stood up with a grin "ALL OF OUR CHAMPIONS HAVE NOW RECIEVED THEIR EGGS, THEREFORE ARE ELIGIBLE TO CONTINUE ON IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

Several cheers erupted from the crowd and Dumbledore announced their places. "In first place is a tie between Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter!" The Gryffindors and Durmstrangs shouted excitedly.

"In second, though he's not here, is Mr. Diggory!" The Hufflepuffs cheered.

"And in third place, is Miss Delacour!" The Beaubaxtons seemed a bit put out, but yelled in excitement anyways.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was celebrating Harry. "Yes Harry!" "Knew you wouldn't die Harry! Lose a leg, or an arm, pack it in altogether...NEVER!" the Weasley twins shouted, they had Harry hoisted up on their shoulders.

More cheers erupted from the Gryffindors. "Shush!" Seamus yelled as the golden egg was passed around. "Go on Harry! What's the clue?" he asked, tossing it up to him. Harry grinned.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked.

"YES!" everyone roared excitedly.

"You want me to open it?" Harry taunted.

"YES!" they shouted.

Harry opened up the egg, and an earsplitting shrill emerged. Fred and George dropped Harry as everyone grabbed their ears, even the portraits held their ears. Harry quickly snapped the egg closed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron emerged.

"All right everyone! Go back to your knitting. This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in!" the twins declared.

Harry and Ron approached eachother, and ended their feud. Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina Johnson shook their heads "Boys..." Hermione muttered. Neville chuckled quietly.

In the Hufflepuff common room, Diggory came in from the hospital wing with orange paste on his left cheek. "CEDRIC YEAAAHHH! DIGGORY! DIGGORY! DIGGORY!" everyone was chanting and jumping up and down excitedly with their banners.

Cedric grinned and flashed his signature smile, even giving autographs to some first year girls. "Open the egg Cedric!" Ernie shouted, tossing him his egg. More cheers erupted from the crowd. Susan and Hannah stood behind Ernie jumping up and down and clapping "Diggory! Yeah Diggory! It's badger time!" they cheered.

Cedric caught his egg "READY?" he shouted. More yelling, shouting, and cheering.

"OKAY!" Cedric opened up his egg...and earsplitting screech erupted from inside. Susan and Hannah had Megan on their shoulders in a pyramid style cheer routine, and dropped her. "Ow?!" Megan yelped as Susan and Hannah grabbed their ears. Several cries came from the crowd. Cedric quickly snapped his egg shut and everyone sighed in relief.

The first task was over.


	11. A Special Occasion

**A Special Occasion**

Breakfast the next morning would be quite eventful. Both Harry and Cedric got lots of attention as they entered the Great Hall. "Hi Harry." The Patil twins said as they passed him.

Harry was staring at Cho Chang from across the room. "Cho, Harry's looking at you..." he saw one of her friends mouth. Cho turned around and flashed him a shy smile, making Harry choke on his tea as it dripped down his front. "Shush!" Cho scolded her giggling friends.

"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage, slamming down _The Daily Prophet_. "I can't believe it she's done it again! "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards! Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow".", Hermione finished, upset.

Harry shook his head in disgust. Suddenly one of the first years came up carrying a large package. "Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley," the small boy said with a bright smile. He looked towards Harry eagerly. "Ah, thank you Nigel," Ron nodded with a smile and turned to his mail. Nigel still stood behind him.

Hermione craned her neck impatiently. "Not now Nigel. Later. Go on," Ron whispered. Nigel frowned but left. Harry looked confused.

Hermione cleared her throat for an explanation. "I told him I'll get him Harry's autograph," Ron said defensively. Hermione just huffed in response, Harry looked down at his breakfast trying not to laugh.

Neville was sitting near them reading his book from Moody, he could hear everything and it was quite entertaining. "Oh look, Mum sent me something!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. Now Neville looked up curiously.

Ron took out a garment from the box and he held it out in disgust as Hermione tried not to bust out laughing. "Mum sent me a dress!" Ron cried.

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry smirked. Ron tried not to laugh "Nose down Harry!" he said. He walked over to Ginny "Ginny, these must be for you-" he said.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" Ginny exclaimed, loud enough that a few Hufflepuffs turned around.

Hermione bust out laughing. "What're you on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny! They're for you!" she exclaimed, practically choking on her breakfast. The Gryffindors, especially the twins, bust out laughing. So did the Hufflepuffs in earshot behind them. Ernie and Hannah laughed "Feel bad for the bloke..." Ernie whispered not loud enough that those at the Gryffindor table could hear them.

"Dress robes!" Hermione finished, laughing.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked in disbelief and utter annoyance, these things were ridiculous.

Soon enough they found out when McGonagall summoned all the Gryffindors together. "The Yule Ball..." she began. "...has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tounament..." she kept stopping as Filch tried to work the old record player.

"..Since it's inception," she told them.

"On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests...gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity," she said.

No one spoke, it sounded rather boring. "And I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because...the Yule Ball is first and foremost...a dance," she finished.

Now everyone started to get excited, until McGonagall shushed them. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries...I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name...by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!" she said sternly.

Neville could hear the Weasley twins behind him "Try saying that five times faster..."

"Now to dance, is to let the body...breathe!" McGonagall continued excitedly. "Inside every girl a secret swam slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight!"

Ron leaned towards Seamus "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan..." he whispered, they snickered.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall said. She glanced at Ron "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes-?" Ron grumbled nervously.

"Will you join me please?" McGonagall pulled him up by his sweater as Harry and Seamus nudged him forwards. Fred and George were catcalling. Even Hermione was laughing.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," McGonagall instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked bewildered.

"My waist," McGonagall repeated with a sly smile. "And extend your arms..." "Mr. Filch if you please." Filch hit something on the old record player and a waltz began to play.

Ron groaned as he danced around with his professor, everyone was laughing and teasing him...especially the twins. "1-2-3, 1-2-3..."

"Oi, you're never gonna let me forget this are you?" Harry turned to the twins with a grin.

"Never!" they chorused.

"Everybody come together! Boys on your feet!" McGonagall instructed. All the girls got up immediately, the boys were a bit hesitant...except for Neville. He immediately imagined himself dancing with Hannah at the Yule Ball.

Meanwhile, Professor Sprout had given a nearly identical speech to the Hufflepuffs. "Mr. Diggory, would you help me demonstrate?" she asked Cedric with a smile.

Cedric grinned "I'd be delighted to, Professor," he replied. He got up and danced in time with Professor Sprout. Hannah watched as Cedric's feet moved perfectly in time to the music, and couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to dance like that...she'd always been a bit of a klutz.

Soon enough all the Hufflepuffs were on their feet to practice. As a joke, Hannah and Susan partnered up. "Ow...ouch...Han, you're stepping on my feet!" Susan hissed.

"Sorry! I can't help it..." Hannah muttered.

"Can you try?" Susan laughed.

"Okay okay...I just can't stop thinking about...Neville..." _Even his name sounds dreamy. Snap out of it Hannah! _"-and of course Ron Weasley's ridiculous outfit," she finished, giggling.

"Definitely. If I were him, I'd just buy my own...his sister's got a nice dress, she bought it herself," Susan said.

Hannah laughed "I know, she was like 'I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!' that was hilarious!" she replied.

Susan shot Ernie a dirty glare as he smacked into them. "Seriously Ern, first Han steps on my feet...now you?!" she groaned.

Ernie smirked "Sorry Suz."


	12. Getting Dates

**A/N: This is NOT canon to the movie. It's NevillexHannah centered...so I think you can catch my drift. (Hannah went with a Durmstrang, Neville went with Ginny...not in this fic!) ;) short, cute, fluffy chapter!**

**Getting A Date**

The Yule Ball was the main topic discussed over dinner that evening.

After dinner, Neville decided to go back to the library. There were just so many different books on exotic plants. He needed something to distract him from his growing feelings for Hannah Abbott, he was terrified of being rejected and ridiculed if she found out.

"Er, hey Hermione, wanna come to the library?" he offered, getting up from the table after the food was mostly gone and most of the students were leaving.

"Sure," Hermione smiled. They walked in silence, until Neville blurted "Can I have some advice?"

Hermione cocked her eyebrows in confusion "Alright, what about?" she asked.

Neville shifted nervously as they walked "Er, so I kinda like this girl-"

"Who?" Hermione interjected.

Neville blushed a deep shade of red "Uh, well, you know Hannah Abbott...she's in Hufflepuff?" he shifted even more.

"Oh yes, Hannah sits behind me in Professor Moody's class, she doesn't seem to talk alot in there though," Hermione commented. Then she realized what Neville had said. "-you mean you _like _her _like _her?" she asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Neville blushed again "Er yeah, I wanna ask her to the ball," he admitted.

Hermione grinned "Aww Neville! That's so sweet! Just be yourself, Hannah's really nice," she told him.

Neville tried to smile "I'm just afraid of being rejected," he said.

They reached the large mahogany doors of the library. "Don't be, like I said, Hannah's really nice...but you better ask her sooner rather than later in case someone else asks," Hermione replied as they walked inside.

"See you!" Hermione said, plopping down in a chair with some homework that wasn't due until next month.

"Er, okay," Neville mumbled, he walked back to where the exotic plant books were. There were so many, just looking at the numerous titles calmed his nerves, he grabbed a bunch and began to walk towards one of the big armchairs.

He could barely see over his stack of books and smacked into someone walking in the opposite direction, they both fell over and dropped all of their books. Neville's face flushed bright red when he realized who he'd knocked over, for the second time no less, Hannah Abbott.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" he stuttered, rushing to pick up Hannah's Astronomy and Potions textbooks along with several pieces of parchment and her quill.

"Er, hey Neville, it's fine-really-don't worry about it..." she was blushing bright pink.

Neville handed her things back "Sorry, again..." he mumbled awkwardly, picking up his own books.

Hannah shifted nervously on her feet "Yeah, it's alright..." she stammered, staring at him with a blank expression.

Suddenly Neville's face reddened even deeper "Cometotheballwithme?" he blurted before he knew what he was saying, then immediately shut his hand to his mouth, utterly mortified at his outburst.

Hannah blushed redder than he was, she shifted nervously on her heels. "I'm sorry?" she hadn't quite understood him.

Neville grinned sheepishly "Sorry. I-I meant to a-ask, i-if you'd maybe, y'know, maybe wanna-come to the er, uh, the ball with me?" he stammered.

Hannah's stomach flitted with butterflies, she was blushing an even brighter shade of pink. "Er, yeah, s-sure...I-I'd like that," she stuttered with a shy smile. Then before Neville could say anything else, she darted out of the library.

_Oh my God, I have a date with Hannah Abbott! _Neville did a mental fist bump. He turned just in time to see Hermione talking to Viktor Krum, he'd asked her to the ball, and Hermione couldn't have looked more excited. He smiled, happy for his friend. _No, more happy that I'm going to the Yule Ball with Hannah Abbott! _

He rented a few exotic plant books from Madam Pince, and walked out of the library grinning like a fool.

Hannah ran as fast as she could towards the kitchens and Hufflepuff basement. Her best friend Susan was sitting on one of the armchairs reading a magazine. "SUSAN!" SUSAN!" she shouted, bolting into the warm common room.

Susan looked up in amused alarm "Hannah-?"

Hannah was shaking, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Merlin's beard! Come back here!" she panted, using her yellow-gold Hufflepuff tie to wipe some sweat off of her face. She grabbed a very confused Susan's arm and dragged her to a remote corner of the common room...away from all the excitement.

"What?!" Susan snapped, eagerly.

"Okay so you're never going to believe this but...Neville just ran into me in the library...er literally...anyways we both fell and dropped our stuff, blushing and stuttering he kept apologizing...so of course I told him it was okay...and then he just..." Hannah was waving her hands excitedly, fanning herself because she was hot.

"He just what?!" Susan prodded excitedly.

"He asked me to the dance!" Hannah exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh my God Hannah! What did you say?!" Susan asked, shaking her.

"I said yes, but oh Merlin's beard! Of course I had to sound like a blundering idiot...I mean so did he...but still..." Hannah giggled nervously.

"Han!" Susan squeaked excitedly, hugging her best friend tightly.

Just then Ernie came over "What is going on over here?" he asked, laughing.

Susan grinned "Hannah just got a date to the Yule Ball!" she said. Hannah's face was as pink as bubble gum.

Ernie laughed "That was fast, who?"

Hannah blushed "Neville!" she squeaked, clapping her hand over her face.

Ernie grinned "A-ha! I knew you liked him!" he poked her chest accusingly. He turned to Susan "Okay, so I actually came over here because I have a question for Susan," he said.

"Yeah-?" Susan asked.

"Okay so I have an idea, what if I asked you _and _Fleur Delacour to the ball?" Ernie suggested with a mischevious smirk.

"Oh really, well I have an idea too, no thanks," Susan rolled her eyes.

"Very subtle Ernie..." Hannah giggled.

"Okay so I have a different idea, what if I just asked you to the ball?" Ernie asked.

"Maybe...but if I show up and one of those extremely annoying Frenchies is there too...I'm going back to my dorm," Susan replied.

Hannah laughed. "Wow, nice Susan."

Ernie nodded "Yeah really Susan...don't be so mean!" he grinned.

Susan rolled her eyes "Do you want me to go with you or not?" she asked.

Ernie nodded eagerly. "Duh."

Susan smiled "Okay, then don't be annoying." With that, she grabbed Hannah's arm and they rushed to their dorm room. Ernie was left standing there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Susan did _not _just call _him_...a_nnoying_.

In the Gryffindor boys dorm Neville couldn't stop grinning, he was laying on his bed reading a book about exotic plants. "Hey Neville, got a date yet?" Seamus teased, all the boys were betting that he'd be the last to get a date because he always got so nervous around girls.

"Yeah, Seamus...I do," Neville grinned.

Seamus's mouth dropped "Seriously? Who?" he asked in disbelief.

Neville grinned again "Hannah Abbott, how about you?"

Seamus laughed "So that's why ya kept talkin' 'ta her! Me, I just asked Lavender." He climbed into bed to finish his Potions essay. Dean was already fast asleep and Harry and Ron entered the room talking about potential ball dates.

Neville smiled to himself, he'd already beat their bet. He was the first, not the last, to get a date. He shut his book and laid down on his pillow, pulling his covers higher around him as he closed his eyes, grinning like a fool. _I'm going to the ball with Hannah Abbott. YES!_


	13. Embarassing

**Embarassing**

Two weeks had already passed; every time Neville and Hannah saw eachother they ended up running off in opposite directions because it was so awkward. They figured they'd just avoid eachother as best they could until the Yule Ball, sure they saw eachother in classes, but it was never a problem. That is, until Herbology.

"Now class, I want you to get into partners, we'll be squeezing bubotuber pus today!" Professor Sprout announced. The class groaned, sometimes they did things that were utterly disgusting in that class. Neville groaned especially because he was never good at finding partners.

"Hermione, be my partner?" he blurted quickly.

"Sure Neville," Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron were already working together anyways.

Neville dared a glance at Hannah, she'd partnered up with Susan. "Find a work station with a bubotuber plant please everyone!" Professor Sprout instructed. So Neville followed Hermione to a workstation, not really watching where they were going, and when he dared another glance at Hannah-he didn't see her at any of the workstations in the direction he was looking at.

Hermione's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Hey Hannah! Susan!" she was saying brightly, though it sounded distant to Neville, it alarmed him just the same. That's when he realized they'd be working at the workstation _right next to_ them.

"Hi Hermione!" the two girls echoed eachother. Neville managed a tiny smile, which Hannah returned, but neither of them spoke.

"Okay, so I think we should use these tiny dishes to collect the pus, do you want to hold the plant while I squeeze or do you want me to hold the plant while you squeeze?" Hermione asked.

"Er, uh, okay I can squeeze it..." he mumbled, it was becoming extremely difficult to not stare at Hannah. _Oh Merlin, the way her golden hair sparkles in the sunlight radiating through the glass greenhouse windows..._

Hermione smiled and gripped the plant tightly "Go for that top bulb," she said. "Okay..." Neville mumbled, grabbing a tiny dish and reaching for the top bulb full of pus. _She's just so pretty..._

Now it was the voice of Professor Sprout that snapped everyone from their thoughts. "Miss Greengrass! Mr. Goyle! 20 points from Slytherin!" she shouted. Neville glanced up to see the blonde Daphne Greengrass in Goyle's lap-snogging in the middle of class. _Oh to do that with Hannah..._

Suddenly, before he realized what he was doing, he squeezed the bulb of bubotuber pus without thinking. It didn't end up in the dish, but rather..._all over _Hermione's face. "Eeek!" she squeaked, jumping backwards and knocking the bubotuber plant at the workstation behind them to the floor.

"Hey!" Ernie MacMillan shouted in annoyance.

Hermione glared at Neville, yellow pus all over her face. "I-I, er, uh...I'm so sorry!" Neville exclaimed, mortified. _And worse yet, Hannah's noticed me staring at her!_

Professor Sprout made her way over to them "Ah, Miss Granger get cleaned up, it appears Mr. Longbottom you're a bit distracted today?" she crossed her arms.

The class snickered. _Just another average day in the life of yours truly, Neville Longbottom. _Neville blushed a deep shade of red "Er, yeah, I-I'm sorry..." he muttered.

Professor Sprout shook her head and walked away. _Hannah why must you look like a goddess? _Neville grabbed a towel and wiped the gross smelling pus from Hermione's face. "Seriously, I'm really sorry..." he mumbled awkwardly.

"It's fine, just please pay attention next time?" Hermione asked, exhasperated.

"Sure," Neville muttered. _Merlin's beard...how long have I loved you Hannah?_

Hannah glanced at him with a shy smile. _Shit. She's on to me..._

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked. They'd switched roles so Neville was holding the plant and she was squeezing.

"Er...not really, I can't keep my eyes off Hannah..." Neville mumbled, his face flushing redder.

Now Hermione was blushing "Um Neville, you just said that really loud..." she told him, nodding her head towards Hannah, who was blushing a bright shade of pink as the class snickered louder.

_Merlin's beard! _Neville groaned internally. "Wonderful..." he grumbled. Not soon enough, Professor Sprout dismissed the class. Neville rushed out of the greenhouse as fast as he could and back up towards the castle.

"Neville! Wait!" shouted a soft female voice. _Oh God, it's Hannah._ Neville slowly turned, squinting his eyes shut.

Hannah slowly walked over to him "You...you like me back?" she stammered, blushing an even brighter pink than before.

"I-I...uh, er..." he stuttered. _Wait, did she just say "back"? _"Wait...back?"

Hannah shifted nervously on her heels "Er, you know what...I should get going-" she started.

"Wait!" Neville grabbed her arm. Hannah spun around, blushing. "D-do y-you like me too?" he stammered.

"Er...yes," Hannah mumbled, her face was the color of bubble gum again as she shifted nervously on her feet.

Neville grinned "O-oh...cool..." he mumbled awkwardly, his own face the color of a tomato as he rocked on his feet.

"S-so you...you do like me?" Hannah asked. _Don't be such a dunce Hannah! You idiot you're going to scare him off! Merlin's beard!_

"Uh...yeah, yes," Neville mumbled. _This is so awkward._

Hannah smiled "Er, okay then, well...seeyouattheball!" she blurted, running off as soon as she saw Susan.

Neville was grinning like a fool again. _Oh my God, Hannah likes me back! Hannah Abbott likes me back! _He raced back up to the castle, he couldn't wait to tell Hermione since she'd been so helpful with advice.


	14. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

The next day was the weekend Hogsmeade trip.

Neville woke up early and went down to breakfast with Dean and Seamus, he spotted Hannah sitting by Susan at the Hufflepuff table. "You gonna eat Neville?" Seamus asked, staring at him.

"Oh, er, yeah..." Neville mumbled, grabbing some eggs, sausage, toast, and tea.

"So anyways I asked Lavender, who're ya goin with?" Seamus asked Dean.

"I dunno those Beaubaxtons are pretty fascinating, but then again so is Parvati..." Dean mused.

"Harry wants ta' ask that Ravenclaw girl Cho Chang who's a year older than us...but I heard she's already goin' with Cedric Diggory...shh don't tell Harry!" Seamus snickered.

"How about Ron?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, he keeps talkin' about Fleur Delacour, but she's way out of his league," Seamus said.

Neville listened in but soon became bored, he already had his date, and opened up his Potions textbook to study for an upcoming test. "Hi Neville," Hermione said brightly, sitting down beside him. "Hey," Ginny sat next to Hermione.

"Hi guys," Neville looked up with a smile.

"Soo Neville, Hermione tells me you have a girlfriend-?" Ginny teased.

Neville choked on his tea "G-girlfriend?"

Ginny giggled "She told me about your little Herbology incident the other day...soo Hannah Abbott, the blonde right?"

Neville wiped his mouth on his sleeve "I-I mean, I asked her to the ball...but we're not like...dating or anything," he muttered, blushing bright red.

Hermione flashed a sly smile "Why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade today?" Ginny grinned "I like the way you think Hermione, yes Neville...let's see that lion strength, if you can ask her to the ball, why not Hogsmeade?"

Neville blushed "Er, no thanks..." he mumbled, shoving toast in his mouth so he couldn't speak.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh honestly Neville, just ask her! See what she says-after yesterday I'm sure she'll say yes."

Ginny grinned "Or, if Neville doesn't ask her...I'll ask her for him."

Neville spit up his tea "S-sorry?" he spluttered.

Ginny smiled slyly "You heard me," she said with a smirk. Hermione was laughing.

Neville groaned "Do I have to, I always get so nervous and then I make her nervous and I-"

"-you have three seconds to stand up," Ginny interrupted, giggling.

"Ergh, fine...but if I make a fool of myself, you better rescue me..." Neville grumbled, getting up and taking one last bite of toast. Ginny was smirking triumphantly.

Neville walked across to the Hufflepuff table "Hey Hannah-?" he asked softly, tapping her back.

Hannah turned, she flushed bright pink again. "Can I help you Neville-?" she asked, her voice cracking as she nearly spilled tea on Susan.

Neville gulped. _Come on, there must be some reason you're a Gryffindor. Be brave! _"Er, you want to maybe...go to Hogsmeade with me?" he blurted.

Hannah smiled shyly, blushing. "Um, okay, er, yeah I guess so...I was gonna go to Honeydukes so-"

Neville shifted nervously on his feet "Um, yeah...Honeydukes is cool..." he mumbled.

Susan was staring at them with great amusement "Merlin's beard! Just stop stuttering it's obvious you both like eachother!" she said.

Ginny came up behind Neville "Seriously, must we do everything?" she asked.

"Tell me about it!" Susan rolled her eyes and sipped the tea that Hannah nearly spilled on her.

"So Susan, I was thinking maybe you and Hannah could accompany Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, and I to Honeydukes?" Ginny asked.

"We'd be delighted to, Ernie's sick and asked us to get him some chocolate frog cards," Susan replied with a wide grin, elbowing Hannah.

Ginny smiled "Lovely, it's a date then," with that she dragged Neville back to the Gryffindor table.

Soon it was time for the eligible students to line up for Hogsmeade, after breakfast Professor McGonagall explained the rules to the Third Years outside. After the rules were explained Ginny joined her friends. It was snowing heavily as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville waited for Hannah and Susan on the snow covered trail.

"Hey guys!" Hermione waved suddenly.

"Hello!" Susan waved, approaching with a shaking Hannah.

Neville was also shaking a bit as he flashed Hannah a tiny smile. "Ron and I are going to the Three Broomsticks, you guys coming?" Harry asked as they walked along the trail towards the tiny Hogsmeade village.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys there in a few minutes," Hermione replied once inside Hogsmeade.

"Alright," Ron shrugged as he and Harry rushed off towards the warm pub.

"Keep an eye on those two-make sure they, you know...hook up," Hermione whispered, subtly elbowing Ginny and Susan.

"Waaay ahead of you 'Mione," Ginny beamed, shoving Hermione off towards the Three Broomsticks where she was meeting up with Harry and Ron.

"Let's go to Honeydukes!" Susan grinned excitedly.

Neville held the creaky door open to the tiny, sweet smelling candy shop. "Ohh Merlin do I love this place..." Susan exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard...my brothers weren't pulling my leg! This place is amazing!" Ginny said excitedly, looking around at all the different candy.

Susan glanced at Ginny "Come with me to get the chocolate frogs for our friend Ernie...let's leave those two alone for a bit," she whispered, pulling Ginny behind a candy shelf.

Neville shifted on his feet, whistling. "Sooo...lots of candy in here," he commented, looking at his shoes.

Hannah avoided eye contact as she looked around the store "Oh, yeah, for sure."

"Good Godric..." Ginny breathed from behind the shelf. "Shh...just give them a minute," Susan whispered. They watched in anticipation for Neville and Hannah to interact less awkwardly. It was obvious that now that both of them knew they liked eachother, it just made things more complicated and awkward.

Neville wanted to slap himself. _Seriously, sooo lots of candy in here is the best you can come up with?! _"Er, I remember my second Hogsmeade trip I came in here a-and I thought the lollipops were enchanted...but that wasn't the case, funny story actually, i-if you wanna hear it..." he mumbled.

Hannah smiled "Yeah, sure."

"I-I was standing right by this window with Dean and Seamus a-and I had this big red lollipop, er like those over there, and just as I was about to take a lick...it snatched itself away from my mouth and flew out the door. Later I found out i-it was just Harry wearing an invisibility cloak a-and he'd stolen it from me," Neville told her.

"O-oh, wow..." Hannah giggled shyly.

Neville scratched the top of his head, scrunching up some of his fluffy brown hair, trying to think. "You, er, want to go walk around outside?" he dared ask.

Hannah smiled again "Yeah, sure okay, let me just buy some sugar quills really quick," she said.

Neville grinned "Let me buy them, I invited you on a-a date s-so I'll get it..." he suggested, shifting nervoulsy and glancing back down at his shoes.

Hannah blushed bright red "Er, are you sure? I-I can get it, you don't have to-" she started.

"Seriously, I want to," Neville blurted, his face flushed.

"Oh okay, well, um, thanks," Hannah smiled.

Neville grinned nervously "Yeah, no problem," he stuttered.

Hannah grabbed a pack of sugar quills. "Okay, now let me buy something for you, what do you like?" she asked.

Neville smiled "You don't have to get me anything," he told her.

Hannah giggled "Shut up, I want to," she said.

Neville chuckled slightly "Fine," he said, grabbing some lemon drops. Hannah giggled "See that wasn't so hard," she told him. They walked over to the counter and paid for their purchases. After they bought their candy Neville held the door open again "Walk with me?" he asked as they stepped back outside into the cold air.

"Sure," Hannah replied. Neville couldn't tell if she was blushing again or if her cheeks were bright pink from the cold. They walked around the village, saying hello to several of their classmates that they passed. Finally they came to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. "I'm not much of a tea drinker, but I like looking in the window.." Hannah said.

Neville grinned "Yeah, I don't drink a ton of tea either, it's only good if you dump a bunch of sugar in the cup," he said.

Hannah giggled "I agree, oh hey look-it's Cedric Diggory!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Neville squinted to look in the frosted windows, Cedric was at a table with Cho Chang. "Hey, yeah!" he said. "So I take it you don't want to go inside, or do you?"

Hannah smiled "Like I said, I don't drink much tea except for at breakfast, but I'd love to go in and...can I tell you something?" she blurted.

Neville cocked an eyebrow. "Before the first task I couldn't sleep so I went down to the common room, and Cedric was in there, he invited me to talk with him and you know he's like a Hufflepuff celebrity so of course I was so excited and then before I knew it we were actually having a conversation and he told me that he had a crush on Cho Chang, and then I kinda sorta blurted that I liked you..." Hannah babbled.

Neville laughed "So are you saying, that you want to go in there and flaunt me in his face?"

Hannah smiled mischeviously "I mean, he was teasing me because I kept asking all these questions, he called me "girl with all the questions" so I think it would be kinda funny to just go in there and y'know be like "oh fancy meeting you here"," she joked.

Neville laughed again "Okay, let's go." He held the door open and they walked inside out of the chilly air. Cedric and Cho were sitting at a table in the corner. Hannah grinned.

"CEDRIC?! Fancy meeting you here!" she exclaimed, arms wide as if expecting a hug from an old friend.

Cedric choked on his tea and glanced up at her "Oh look, it's Hannah Abbott, the girl with all those personal questions!" he laughed.

Hannah smirked and grabbed Neville's sleeve "I see you're on a date with your dream girl, this is Neville...that giant crush I told you about," she said.

Cho was giving them a funny look. Cedric bust out laughing "So you came all the way in here to tell me that things worked out for both of us?" he asked, amused.

Hannah grinned "I sure did, but Cedric...what's with all the questions?" she asked, before taking Neville's arm and turning to walk right back out the door. Once outside, both Hannah and Neville bust out laughing.

"That was pretty fun," Neville admitted.

"I know it was..." Hannah giggled.

They spent all afternoon walking around the village and talking about random things as they shared sugar quills and lemon drops. Finally McGonagall came to round everyone up to start heading back to Hogwarts.

Neville and Hannah walked back to the castle arm-in-arm. "That...that was fun," Neville stuttered with a shy grin as they reached the snowy courtyard.

Hannah blushed "Yeah, it was, well there's Susan...I better go talk to her, see you," she said, before starting to walk off in the opposite direction.

Neville grinned to himself, suddenly he heard Hannah rushing back towards him through the snow and turned around. They nearly smacked into eachother. Hannah smiled "Thanks, for eveything," she said softly, pecking his cheek before running back inside after her best friend.

Neville held his left cheek, grinning like a fool. "Er, you're welcome..." he mumbled even though she'd already gone back inside. He trudged through the snow to get inside for dinner. _Hannah Abbott kissed my cheek! YES! _


End file.
